


Mirror, Mirror Above the Sink

by FicinaFlash



Series: Wild Iris and The Bear [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2 Westallen, F/M, Westallen in Every Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicinaFlash/pseuds/FicinaFlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After doppelgängers and evil meta humans throw their lives into chaos, Earth-2 Westallen have a quiet moment alone to process things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror Above the Sink

**Author's Note:**

> E-2 Westallen  
> Post E-2 Comfort Scene  
> Westallen Master Bathroom  
> Spoilers for 2x13 "Welcome to Earth-2"  
> Written before 2x14

Even having the real Harrison Wells and an actual person from another Earth in his living room was not enough to cool Barry's blood. 

Surreality clouded the edges of his vision like a living day dream. They sat on their bed and looked at one another after excusing themselves. 

"That other Barry, that wasn't you?"

"No." 

The weight of that statement hung over them and blanketed the room with tension. Iris stood up to go wash her hands and Barry's limbs felt too heavy to move. Even his boundless curiosity couldn't soften the blow for him, well not completely. 

"I was just waiting for you to find me, and I find out you weren't even looking for me because you were already with 'me'!" His arms gesticulated wildly in his upset. "I don't know why you're with a whimp like me-me. The other Barry was a meta human. The Flash, of all meta humans!" 

Barry caught the roll of her eyes in the reflection of the bathroom mirror.

"Not this again, Bear. I'm with you because you are what I want to protect in this world. You are kindness and light and I love you. I won't apologize for being fooled-" 

"I'm not asking you to!" Barry's voice sounded childish to his own ears, and it only frustrated him that much more.

"I know, Baby." she sighed. 

She dried her hands and placed one on her side where her holster would usually be. Without knowing how, he was sure she was thinking of what to pack for a rescue mission for the other Barry. 

"And I'm not apologizing because-" she paused here, cutting her eyes at him a little more in the reflection; waiting for any more interruptions. "Because I'll love you in any world, in any universe." 

As always, a few well placed words from Iris were enough to dull the edge of his usually sharp self-recrimination. His shoulders dropped on a long sigh. Detective Iris West-Allen shouldn't have to argue any man into being with her. Not when he loved everything about her; loved especially yielding to her whims. 

Cheeks glowing at the thought, he crossed the room behind her and folded his arms around her waist. He could wrap them around almost twice because she was so slim and his arms were so long. They both sighed at the simple feelings of holding and being held. 

"I love you, Iris."

She captured one of his hands and brushed kisses across the backs of his knuckles. They looked at themselves for a long time. Turning this way and that, contemplating the fact that they existed in another world. That somewhere they were different people. That they had one to rescue and it could very easily mean their lives in exchange. That nothing else would ever be the same. 

"You're so smart that you forget the simplest things." Iris sighed, finally.

"I never forget you, Iris." 

"That's because I don't let you." 

"How did I get you, Beautiful Wife?" 

"Another thing you forget is how 'intense' I can be. Not every guy wants a woman who knows exactly what she wants and how to get it." 

"Those guys were fools for not waiting long enough to let you show them." he murmured around a kiss to her cheek. 

"Oh, Baby, you're so sweet to me." she purred into his palm. 

"You're always in my corner. You never saw just some dorky screw-up. When I'm with you, you make me feel...worthy." 

"And I've never felt 'too much' with you. You'd bend over backwards to make me comfortable and I am sorry if I ever take you for granted." 

He sighed into the back of her neck and swayed their bodies gently back and forth. He knew better not to try and get under the covers with them in their street clothes, as much as he wanted to. She wouldn't be a fan of that, at all. She must've caught something teasing in his expression because she narrowed her eyes and scowled playfully at him in the mirror.

"Also, the other Barry didn't kiss nearly as well. I mean, for a first kiss. The first time you kissed me I thought I'd melt into the floor. You were suddenly so passionate, Baby! Remember that?" 

"Mmm, yes I do. I thought it was my only chance of keeping a gorgeous woman like you interested." 

"Mr. Barry Allen, how is no one aware you have a cocky streak a mile long?" she teased, leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"Well, no one else has been so ruthlessly determined to know me, Mrs. Iris West-Allen. The honor is yours." 

"We are in this life, and I am only married to this Barry Allen." she declared with the finality he's heard all over the station as she gives orders. So reassuringly confident.

"You aren't getting any complaints here. And Iris... About Joe, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I would have been. I promise I-" 

She turned in his arms and he could feel the moist sobs clear through his shirt. For all Iris seemed to and did take the lead in their relationship, Barry had long ago made his peace with owning the quiet moments like these. Even if no one else ever saw them or gave him any credit. Holding her up through private, intimate, moments where he could make sure his wife felt safe enough to recover; where she could stay until she could again be the confident woman she was to her soul, gave him a dignity that nothing else ever had. 

As he rubbed her shoulders, Barry Allen caught his expression in the mirror. He couldn't help but think that any Barry on any earth would be a fool to think they could share Iris West's heart with anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to wait until next week's episode to get more of their couple dynamic but I couldn't! The Brash Detective and the Adorkable CSI was brilliant. How did they get together? I love it! I'm eagerly cobbling together various head cannon for this couple, feel free to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
